zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Yiga Clan Hideout
Yiga Clan Hideout is a location in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is the hiding place of the Sheikah Yiga Clan located at Karusa Valley in the Gerudo Desert region of Hyrule. It serves as a mini-dungeon and the boss Master Kohga is battled there. It's also the location of one of the Shrines in The Champions' Ballad DLC. Description This is one of the stealth sections of Breath of the Wild. When Link enters the hideout, he is greeted with a few banners and torches. Link has to burn a certain banner in order to proceed onward to the next portion of the hideout. When Link enters the new area, he will come across an imprisoned Gerudo who warns Link about the Yiga Clan's security. He can either battle the Yiga Blademasters and Footsoldiers, or try to sneak past them. If Link battles the Yiga, all of the members in the area followed by a couple of archers, will appear in front of him. When an archer is defeated, he will drop Mighty Bananas, and sometimes Rupees. If the Blademasters are defeated, Link can obtain their weapon, and sometimes Mighty Bananas. If Link sneaks past them, he can equip the Sheikah "Stealth" armor set (which can be purchased from Enchanted in Kakariko Village), Sneaky Elixir, and/or "Sneaky" food dishes for more efficiency. He can also use Mighty Bananas to distract and move by them. There are Treasure Chests littered around the hideout that contain rupees and Gemstones. Whenever Link accesses the final area of the hideout, he can use the Magnesis Rune on a certain area of the wall in order to face off against Master Kohga, the boss and leader of the Yiga Clan. After defeating him, Link obtains a treasure chest containing the Thunder Helm which Link needs to access Vah Naboris. However as a result of Kohga's death the Yiga Clan will become more aggressive in their attempts to kill Link which will cause Yiga Blademasters and Yiga Footsoldiers wielding Demon Carvers to appear across Hyrule. Once Kohga is defeated, the entire Yiga Clan Hideout would be abandoned, allowing Link to revisit it without the need for stealth. When Link begins the trials for Champion Urbosa's Song, he returns to the Yiga Clan Hideout through the back door where he previously fought Kohga. Here, he enters the Hideout which is once again occupied by Yiga Blademasters and Footsoldiers in the large room. Link will have to venture to the room where numerous Might Bananas are stashed to find the Orb. Link is required to take the Orb outside to the hole outside of the Hideout (where he fought Kohga) and throw the orb into the hole, causing the Shrine to rise from the ground. During both times Link enters the Yiga Clan Hideout, Fairies and Mipha's Grace will not work. The other Champions' Blessings will work, however. Yiga Blademasters are also able to kill Link with one direct horizontal slash. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild locations Category:Mini-dungeons